Bury the past
by yvonne-ox
Summary: Bobby Singer's daughter Katelyn shows up at the house after five years of being dead. What exactly brought her back, and why? Can the Winchesters help them find out? Set in season 2. Sam/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise._

**Chapter one - Surprise return**

**Author's note: Hi, this is my first ever story. I'm quite nervous about it but I thought I'd take the plunge and post it! Thank you for stopping by and reading. **

"Dean, just give me back my laptop!" Sam snapped, annoyed. His older brother Dean was in one of his extremely annoying moods. Unfortunately for Sam, Dean always vented his boredom on him. Sam couldn't definitely say that Dean had his laptop, because he was storming around the house looking for him, but he was pretty damn sure that his brother had it. "And you better not be looking at porn!" He added angrily; Dean always managed to accidently leave a few minor viruses on Sam's laptop after clicking on unreliable porn sites.

Just as Sam started to walk up Bobby's stairs, Dean appeared at the top of them with Sam's laptop in his hands. A smirk appeared on his face. "Busty aisan beauty." He stated slowly. His pure arrogance only aggrivated Sam even more.

"You're such a jerk." He pointed out as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair in a frustrated manner.

Dean simply chuckled. Then he walked down the stairs and held Sam's laptop out to him. Just as Sam was about to take it, though, Dean pulled it back behind his back and tutted. "I'm not going to just let you take it back without the magic word Sammy."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off." He stated simply.

The oldest Winchester raised his eyebrow. "Now, now, Sammy... I'm pretty certain that you just cursed at me." Sam tried to swipe for the laptop but Dean jumped up a few steps.

"Why are you being so annoying today?" Sam was getting more annoyed by the second. "First you wake me up by pouring water over me, next you take all of the bread from Bobby's kitchen so that I can't make myself a sandwich and now you're using my laptop without my permission. Just give it back." Dean didn't say anything but Sam could tell why he wasn't. Sam let out a sigh. "_Please_."

Dean smiled in triumph as he handed over the laptop to Sam. Sam swiped it away from him and turned on his feet to go back downstairs. At this time, Bobby came out of his lounge with a vacant look on his face. "Hi boys." He muttered quietly as he walked past Sam and headed out of the front door.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, confused. Usually, when they were winding each other up, Bobby would step in and put them both in their place. But, today, he seemed to be very upset. He hadn't even said anything to them up until that moment. "What's up with Bobby?" Dean asked.

The youngest Winchester shrugged, but still looked at the door. "Have you noticed that his emotions have been a little bit... different lately?"

Dean nodded. "After I came back from the bar last night I found him on the stairs drinking." Sam didn't really see what was suspicious or strange about that because Bobby did drink sometimes. "On his own, in the dark." His brother added when he saw that Sam wasn't really adding two and two together.

"Oh." Sam stated, confused.

"And he kept mumbling to himself about how somebody was never coming back... I didn't really get half of the conversation. He was completely out of it."

Sam raised his eyebrow but then a look of realisation crossed his mind. "D'you think it's the time of year when his wife died?"

Dean immediately shook his head to his brother's question. "I had thought about that first but then I remembered the time when Bobby told us that she died in May or June; It's October."

"That rules that theory out." Sam stated and then paused for a few moments. "Do you think someone should talk to him?"

"Well, you can count me out. You know what he gets like when he gets like this. I don't want to be caught in the cross fire."

If Sam was being honest, he didn't really want to do it either; Bobby was very emotional today. It would take just one wrong thing said and Bobby would snap so much easier than he usually did. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Sam suggested as he held his hand out between the two of them. Dean also held his hand out.

"Rock, paper, SCISSORS." They both chanted before revealing their chosen game play. Sam had chosen rock and, as usual, Dean had picked scissors. "Always with the scissors." Sam stated, relieved that he didn't have to try and talk with Bobby about it.

Dean sighed. "Damnit."

* * *

Katie drove through the town that she grew up in and couldn't help but get emotional about it. Even though it had been five years since she had been there, it was exactly the same. The houses were the same, the shops were the same, the layout was the same; it was like she was travelling through time and had stepped right back into her past. She wondered how her father would cope when he saw her again. She suspected that he would either slam the door in her face or hold a shotgun up towards her. She shook her head sadly. She should have never left the house. If she didn't then maybe it wouldn't have happened.

"Stupid, stupid Kate." She muttered to herself as she turned up the radio to try and stop herself from thinking about the past. Katie had turned over a new leaf now and she believed that there was no need in reliving what happened. Instead, she focused on what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

Dean soon walked back into the house, faster than Sam had expected. "Dean, did you even go and talk to him?" Sam questioned firmly.

His older brother sat down on one of the chairs beside Sam and shook his head. "I went to, but he isn't even outside. His trucks gone too. What is going on with him?" Dean was getting really frustrated; He just wanted to know what was wrong with Bobby. After all, Bobby was like a second father to the Winchesters.

A knock at the door stopped Sam from replying. "I'll go." He stated as he rose up from his seat and walked towards the hallway.

"If it's someone trying to buy car parts tell them to get lost." Dean grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. When he reached the door he opened it and was surprised to see a woman standing on the other side of it. "Can I help you?" He asked, confused. Bobby's scrap yard didn't really attract many women, unless they were in need of help in something related to hunting. A few ordinary women did come around but only to pick up a small car part for their husbands and boyfriends.

The woman in front of Sam looked like neither of the two types of women. Her face looked far too innocent to be a hunter's face; She had the bluest eyes that Sam had ever seen, she had a few freckles scattered across her face, with made her look completely innocent, and she had long blonde hair which stopped halfway down her back. All of these things made her seem completely ordinary. But when Sam looked closer he saw that her eyes seemed to hold pain and sadness deep inside of them. The skirt and top that she was wearing seemed completely normal but then he paired them with her biker boots and the outfit didn't seem so innocent. Her face looked completely tired, as if she hadn't slept in a few days and her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed properly.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day or are'ya gonna let me in?" The woman demanded, cutting Sam away from his thoughts. When he realised that she had caught him analysing her, he felt a soft heat rise up to his cheeks.

He then raised his eyebrow. "You can't just walk into somebody else's house."

The woman infront of him chuckled shortly and then placed one hand on her hip. "I can if my father lives here."

"Bobby's your father?" Sam exclaimed before he could even contemplate what he was saying, his eyes widened. It had certainly come as a shock as Bobby had never even spoke of having a daughter.

"So, he still lives here then?"

By now, Dean appeared at the door. "We ain't sellin' parts..." He trailed off when he saw the woman standing in front of Sam and then he smirked. "We might just make an exception for you though sweetheart." He winked.

The woman scoffed. "Not a chance in hell. Now, can I please come in and see my father?"

Dean put two and two together and frowned. "You're claiming to be Bobby's daughter?" The woman nodded, annoyed that they were asking her so many questions. "Sorry sweetheart, but Bobby's never mentioned you."

"Surprise, surprise." She mumbled to herself before looking back at the two men, even though the fact that he hadn't mentioned her did hurt her. "Look, if you could just get him at the door he will tell you that I'm his daughter. I'm Kate. Kate Singer."

Sam and Dean both stopped to glance at each other again. Both knew that either Bobby just kept his daughter a secret from everyone or the woman in front of them was lying. "Christo." Dean clearly stated when he turned back to Katelyn.

She didn't even flinch, in fact she looked humoured. "I'm not a demon." She pointed out indignantly. Before they could go through any of the rest of their routine checks, she pulled a backpack from her back and unzipped it. Within seconds she pulled a silver knife from inside of it and held it against her spare arm. Katie moved the knife against her skin with just enough force to cut herself. She flinched a little tiny bit but still managed to let a truimph smile appear on her face. "And, as you can see, I'm not a shapeshifter either. Please can we just skip the holy water check; I had a shower this morning." She looked between the two brothers, who were still quite suspicious. "Can I come in now?"

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Katie arrived at the house and the Winchesters were still wary. They sat down at the table just watching her, whilst occasionally giving each other a sideward glance. The first thing she did when she walked into the house was panick about the mess. So, here Katie Singer was now, in front of the Winchesters, cleaning the kitchen. Both Dean and Sam had discreetly left the kitchen to try and ring Bobby but they hadn't been able to get hold of him.

"I really don't understand why it looks like a bulldozer ploughed it's way through here." She mumbled as she scrubbed away at some dishes that had been lying by the sink for the past two days.

"How come we've never heard of you?" Sam questioned curiously and suspiciously. His question caused Katie to turn around and face them. "I mean, Bobby has never once mentioned you and if, by the sounds of it, you are a hunter then we would have heard of you."

"Why should I have to explain myself to you two? I don't even know you. For all I know, you could have my dad locked in the panic room."

Dean chuckled at this comment but then turned serious. "You're dad's like a father to us."

Katie scoffed. "At least he's learned to be a father after all of these years..." She trailed off and the brothers were curious to know what she was talking about. But, she didn't give them time to ask. "You still haven't answered my question; Who are you?"

It was Sam's turn to speak now. "We're hunters. I'm Sam Winchester and he's my brother Dean. Your dad knew our dad and we've just recently gotten to know him properly. He helps us out on cases and let's us stay when we're passing through or need a short break from hunting."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Just give her our life story, why don't you." He muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Sam ignored his brother's comment and kept his focus towards Katelyn. "I've answered your question about us, so could you at least tell us why Bobby hasn't mentioned you."

Katie paused for a few moments as memories flooded into her mind.

* * *

**Five years ago**

_"Katie Lee Singer, you better get back in here right now!" Bobby yelled as he chased after his daughter. She continued to run down the porch steps, not even bothering to look back._

_"Or what?" She screamed back at him with an equally loud tone. "You'll chuck me into the panic room? Dad, I'm eighteen years old... I'm not a little girl anymore." _

_Bobby shook his head. "You'll always be my little girl. I don't want that life for you Katie!" _

_Katie turned around, her eyes rimmed with angry tears. "Hunting is the only that I want to do and I'm eighteen years old now so you can't stop me."_

Katie shook herself away from her thoughts and focused back on the Winchester brothers, who were staring at her curiously. She cleared her throat, clearly embarrassed. "Let's just say that dad and I had different opinions on what I should have done with myself and that clash of opinions got us into... fatal decisions."

Just as she had finished talking, she heard the front door open. Katie didn't know how to explain it but she started to feel slightly nervous; nervous of his reaction, nervous of fighting, nervous of being kicked out when she had taken such a brave huge step to even drive into South Dakota again. It took everything she had in her to come back to her home and she felt so proud of herself when she did.

The kitchen door swung open and her father didn't see her at first, as she was on the other side of where he was looking. "Boys, I brought some tea." She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. A part of her couldn't believe that she was hearing it again. Whilst out there on her own, her father's voice was starting to fade. It didn't feel real to her when she dreamt of past memories. The other part of her felt extremely guilty; Bobby's voice was just not the same as it used to be. It lacked the spark that used to make him so lively, it was more gruff and it just didn't sound like the real him. Maybe he had changed. After all, she had. And then Katie opened her mouth before she could even stop herself. "Hi dad."

The Winchesters watched the scene before them in silence. As soon as Katie's voice reached Bobby's ears, he froze up. His eyes widened in pain and he stood in the same spot for a few moments, completely and utterly still. But then the shock and sadness dispersed into disbelief. He spun around on his feet quickly, expecting to see nothing behind him. He hoped he was imagining it.

But when he turned around he saw her, leaning against the counter like she used to, and he fell back to the shock again. She was definitely his Katie; She still had her freckles, she still had her long hair and she still had the same smile that she used when she was nervous. But a lot of things had changed about her. For one, she had aged five years. She looked more mature. Her facial expressions had changed too. Bobby noticed that she still had the attitude that she once had, the one that caused them to argue so much, but she also carried a look permanent pain on her face.

Suddenly, he lunged at her and slammed her against the counter. She yelped out in complete surprise, shocked at how much hate her father had on his face. The Winchesters jumped up now. "Bobby, what are you doing?" Dean demanded.

Bobby ignored Dean. He kept his attention solely focused on Katie. "You're dead." He growled, hurt evident in his voice. "You're dead." Bobby kept repeating it, louder and louder. But he found it difficult to believe his own words because she looked, sounded and felt so real. "Get the rock salt boys." He barked a command at the Winchesters.

"Dad, I'm not dead anymore." Katie stated so simply that it angered Bobby.

"Bullshit! Sam, Dean, the rock salt!"

"Bobby, I don't think she's dead." Sam pointed out. If she was dead then they would have been able to tell before Bobby came back. Dean, however, rushed straight towards the cupboard and pulled out one of their guns. He walked briskly over to Bobby and handed it to him. They had to be sure.

"Here y'go Bobby." Dean stated as he shot a sideward glance at Katie, who was starting to get quite aggitated. He didn't know what to believe. But all he knew was that they had to be certain.

Bobby stepped a few paces back from Katie and, before she could move, he raised the gun high. One tears forced its way out of his eyes and ran down his cheek. "You're dead Katie, I was there." Without any hesitation, he pulled the trigger.

As soon as the rock salt hit Katie's stomach, she keeled over in absolute agony. "Son of a bitch." She screamed out whilst gripping at her sides.

Her father dropped the gun to the floor, in shock. Wide eyed, he shakily stepped closer to her. "Katelyn?" He whispered, not even able to believe his own voice. He hadn't said her name in such a long time.

Katie was still in complete pain. Her body convulsed momentarily and then she took a breath to steady herself. "Well," She began, her voice strained, as she looked up at her father. "I didn't expect the rocksalt." She paused to read his face, and wait for some sort of reaction. When she didn't get one from him, she raised her eyebrow and looked around at all three of the men staring at her. "So, who wants some coffee?"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and let me know whether or not I should continue! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you so, so, so much for the response with the reviews and the alerts. I didn't really expect much of a response for the story so I'm very happy that people are interested in reading what else I have in store for this story. I've changed one thing: It's been five years since Katie saw Bobby, not seven. It just fits more into the story line that I have planned.**

**Chapter two - Father and daughter talk**

Dean and Sam took the opportunity to walk out of the room as soon as Katie stood up from the floor. Dean made an excuse about having to go and fix his car and Sam told them both that he was going to do some research on his laptop. But, they didn't do either of those things. As much as they didn't want to intrude, they did want to know what was happening. An hour before, they didn't even know that Bobby had a daughter. So, to satisfy their curiosity, they both sat down in the lounge. It was close enough for them to hear the conversation but far away enough to not make it too obvious that they were listening.

"Wow." Sam stated to himself as he paced around the lounge.

"Tell me about it," Dean muttered from the wall closest to the kitchen, before letting a smirk appear on to his face. "She's hot."

Sam picked up a pillow from the couch and chucked it at his brother, who had seen it coming and ducked quickly. "Dean, get your head out of the gutter for one moment. I just can't imagine how Bobby's feeling right now."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Katie was now by one of the kitchen counters and was boiling herself a cup of coffee. By God, she silently decided that she desperately needed one. Bobby still hadn't said a word since Dean and Sam left the kitchen. He just watched her and it was almost as if she hadn't gone. Sure, she had aged a little bit but it was almost like old times. Once he had convinced himself that they had gone back into time and that she was just an eighteen year old again his mind gave him a harsh reminder of the reality of their situation; She had really come back from hell. The first thing that ran through his mind when he thought of that was relief. His daughter was well and alive again. He didn't have to break down anymore because she was back. But then he thought about what she must have gone through in hell, and wondered what hell was like. If it was anything like he imagined his worst hell to be then he knew that she had been through so much. His little baby girl had to live through five years of complete and utter hell.

He was also concerned and curious as to why and how she got out of hell. After all, she was supposed to be dead. Katie made a cross road deal and Bobby knew that they were virtually impossible to weasel out of. He had lost count of how many times he had summoned a cross road demon to try and get her out. They wouldn't allow it at all. One thing that had played at his mind in the past five years was why they took her so quickly. As soon as she made the deal, they took her life. Usually people got at least ten years to live. What did they need with an eighteen year old so desperately that they woud just take her soul as soon as they possibly could? And if they needed her urgently then how did she get out?

"Come on, I don't bite." Katie's voice broke through Bobby's line of thought. He snapped away from the space that he was vacantly looking at and glanced towards her, anger suddenly bubbling up inside of him. What he didn't understand was how she could just act so ignorant towards him after five years and how she was pretending that her being out of hell was normal. He could still see right through her and she was definitely scared.

"How?" Bobby blurted out, his voice raw with emotion. He had so much more that he wanted to ask her but he couldn't think properly. It was as if he couldn't form many words.

Katie turned back to the counter and started to stir her coffee, completely silent for a few moments. She bit her lip in consideration and let her mind roam over the answer to her father's question. Katie just continued to stir her coffee, the end of her spoon gripped tightly in her hand. She stirred the spoon so fast that the clink of it contacting the cup sounded loudly through the kitchen, and repeatedly. She closed her eyes momentarily and thought about the sound. It scared her. It reminded her of how fast things were down there, and how violent they were. Suddenly, she managed to pull herself away from such thoughts and immediately stopped stirring her coffee.

She pulled the cup into her hands and felt the warmth of the coffee absorb into her hands as she turned around to face her father again, who was looking at her carefully. "I don't know." Katie stated simply. And it was true; She truly didn't have a clue how she was lucky enough to get out of hell. One moment she was down in the pit, experiencing so many traumatic things happening at once, and the next she was stood stranded on the edge of an old country back lane. Katie was just as curious as the next person as to why she had gotten out. If anything, she was desperate to be reassured that there were no tricks being played on her. She wanted to believe that she was out of hell for good.

"You don't know?" Bobby couldn't help but scoff. "Katie, people don't just get taken out of hell. They just don't."

Katie shrugged. "Well, for some reason, I have. But I don't know that reason." Silence filled the space between them for a long time after that. Katie sipped at her coffee, flinching a few times when the heat became a bit too overwhelming and Bobby just stared at her whilst fiddling with his hat.

"Why did you do it?" He asked when the silence became too much for him.

His daughter immediately looked back at him and frowned. She gulped down some more of the coffee and then placed the cup behind her, back on the kitchen counter. "You got killed dad." She whispered softly whilst trying her hardest not to think about that moment that she had witnessed. Katie narrowed her eyes in a determined manner. "I wasn't just going to let you stay dead. You don't deserve it."

"And you did?" Bobby suddenly snapped, in a tone that Katie had never heard him use before. There had been plenty of times when they had been angry at each other but the tone that he was using now made her want to dash out of the kitchen door and run as far as possible away from him.

But, still, she felt as if she had to fight her corner. "You're my father and I couldn't live without you alive."

Bobby shook his head and laughed bitterly. "Well, what the hell makes you think that I could live with the fact that you sold your soul for me?" He paced forward so that there were only two or three steps between the two of them. "Do you have any idea what I've been through in the past five years? I had to live knowing that my own daughter took her life to save mine... it crushed me Katie."

Katie looked down to the floor guiltily. When she stood at the crossroads five years ago, Katie hadn't really thought about how it would effect her father if she sold her soul. She just knew that she had to do it. It was her fault that the demon had killed Bobby so it was her responsibility to fix it all. Katie knew when she looked back at that night that she was being selfish; She was thinking about herself and how she couldn't live with the guilt that she had caused her father's death. Now that she was facing him again after all of those years she realised how much hurt she caused him.

"You were dead Katie." Bobby whispered.

What happened next was a complete blur; Katie suddenly jumped forward and slung her arms around her father's neck. She sighed in relief when he instantly hugged her back. They stood like that for a while, each of them wrapped up in the fact that they were reunited. "I'm sorry." Katie stated, her voice shakey.

"It's okay." Bobby replied, barely above a whisper. He was so quiet that Katie could barely hear him. So much had happened in the short space of an hour and a half. He woke up in the morning with a feeling of emptiness because it had been five years since is daughter had died and then when he came back to the house after going out to clear his head she was back. It was just too much for him to process. A smile slowly fell onto his face as tears welled up in his eyes; Bobby didn't really know much about what was happening but all he could say that he definitely knew was that he was happy, even if the feeling only lasted for this moment he could deal with it. His daughter was back.

* * *

Sam and Dean completely gave up listening to Bobby and Katie's conversation because, after the shouting, it all seemed to quiet down. So, Sam sat at his laptop and did the research that he was going to do in the morning and Dean turned on the television. He was looking at it, but he wasn't really watching it. Dean was absorbed in his thoughts.

If Katie got out of hell, then didn't that mean that there was a small chance that their dad could? Dean wouldn't have thought an escape from hell possible but Katie was living proof that you could do something to the system that could get you out alive, or there was something that could get you out alive. Either way, they had to find out how Katie got out of hell. There had to be some sort of way to get their father out. There had to be.

"Guys," Dean was pulled away from his thoughts, and Sam turned from his laptop when they both looked towards the door of the lounge. Katie was standing there with a genuine smile on her face. "Dad's making a meal to, y'know, celebrate the whole daughter-alive thing. I'm gonna run out and get some pie for dessert, any preferences?"

Dean immediately grinned happily at the thought of pie. "Cherry."

Katie nodded and then looked towards Sam. "Is cherry fine with you?"

As soon as Katie asked the question, Dean interuppted Sam. "Yeah, that's fine with him. Right Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes towards his brother and then looked back to Katie. "That's fine. I better not get in the way of him and his cherry pies, especially when he's hungry."

"I am here, y'know?" Dean pouted indignantly.

Katie laughed lightly. "Cherry it is."

"Are you going out to buy it?" Sam questioned curiously.

"Yep."

"D'you mind if I come along?" The younger Winchester asked politely. "I mean, I need to get some bits from the store anyway."

Katie shrugged and offered Sam a small smile. "Sure, why not? I'll go and wait in the car." She then turned around, with a bounce in her step, and walked out of the room.

Sam got up from the couch and started to put his laptop away. He stopped mid movement and rolled his eyes. "What are you staring at Dean?" He turned to face his brother, who was smirking.

"And you told me to keep _my_ head out of the gutter."

Sam immediately scoffed. "Oh, please Dean! I'm just going to the store with her to pick up few things." He shook his head. "D'you want anything whilst I'm there?"

Dean bit his lip in consideration and then nodded. "A packet of M'n'Ms and some porn."

"I don't even want to know how you combined the two of them in a sentence." Sam stated in disbelief before walking out of the room. He would get his brothers a packet of M'n'Ms but there was no way that he was going to get him some porn.

* * *

When Katie left the house to get some dessert, Bobby sprung into immediate action. First, he put some dinner into the oven and then he rung every one of his cell phone contacts that he thought would have some sort of insight into how Katie got out of hell. Although he was so happy to have her back, there was a feeling of uncertainty inside of him; he just knew that whatever wanted her out of hell was bound to want something from her.

"_Sorry Bobby, but I don't have the slightest idea of how she could have gotten out of hell._" Jerry, one of Bobby's oldest hunter friends, stated. "_I mean, even the idea is so unfeasible and impossible!_"

Bobby shook his head. "I know Jer', I know. I just don't understand how she got out!"

"_Bobby..._" Jerry went to say something but then he cut himself off.

"What?" Bobby recognised that tone of voice. "What is it?"

Jerry sighed on the other end of the phone. "_D'you really think it's such a good idea digging around? I mean, she's out of there now Bobby. Why do you think looking for the thing that pulled her out is going to help you any._"

"Finding the goddamned thing will help me understand. Jer', she's been gone for five years, five long years. And now she just shows up again after all this time?" Bobby took a quick moment to calm himself down. "Look, whatever pulled her out wants something from her and I'm not just gonna sit down and pray for nothin' to happen to her. It's best I know what's happenin'."

"_I know, I know. Just be careful Bobby. If this thing was strong enough to pull someone out of hell then it sure is strong enough to put that person back in._"

Bobby gripped his cell phone tightly, refusing to even contemplate the idea of losing his daughter again. "I'm going to call around some more. Bye Jerry." Before Jerry could even reply, Bobby ended the call and sighed to himself. Then something suddenly clicked inside of his head. Quickly, he scrolled through his contacts again.

* * *

"I just can't believe that Bobby has a daughter." Sam remarked as he and Katie drove through the small town and headed towards the supermarket. Katie didn't really know what to say to that. Of course, she could believe that Bobby had a daughter because she was Bobby's daughter.

So, instead of speaking about that, she settled with a smile and said something else. "How did you get into hunting?"

The look on Sam's face made her wish that she didn't say anything. "Well, our mom was killed by a demon when I was six months old and then dad took us across the country to get revenge. He trained us like soilders, y'know?" Katie nodded, though she didn't really know. Bobby never wanted her to hunt so tried to give her the most normal upbringing possible for their situation. "Then I got out of hunting and went to college but the same demon killed my girlfriend Jess. So, here I am now trying to find the thing that ruined my life twice."

"I'm sorry." Katie stated politely and genuinely. Even though she didn't know him, Sam seemed like a genuinely kind person so she highly doubted that he deserved any of the traumatic events in his life.

"You shouldn't have to apologise, it's not your fault." Sam pointed out as he looked back towards their surroundings, deep in thought.

"What about your dad?"

Sam's face dropped slightly which caused Katie to silently remind herself not to ask these sorts of questions. "He died almost two months ago, sold his soul for Dean's."

Katie's eyes widened as she thought about the fact that their father would be in hell right now. Shivers ran down her back at the mere thought. "Oh." Was all she could utter out of her mouth.

* * *

"Pamela? It's Bobby." Bobby was pacing around the kitchen, multitasking. Whilst he was on the phone, he would occasionally stop at the oven to check how the food is doing and then he would go over to the plates and start to lay them out at the table.

"_Bobby,__ I know why you're ringing me._"

Bobby raised his eyebrow. It figured. "D'you know what pulled her out then?"

There was a pause in the conversation. Bobby actually wondered whether or not Pamela had hung up on him but then she spoke again. "_No. But it's powerful. It won't let me know what it is._" Bobby was about to lose all hope in finding out. _"But, if you bring Katie over here we should be able to contact it._"

Bobby thought about the idea for a few moments. Would it be safe for his daughter to do that?

"_It's the only way you'll ever find out._"

"Fine," Bobby sighed, deciding that they all needed to know what it was. "But if it starts to get dangerous we need to stop, okay?"

"_Of course. You'll be over tomorrow afternoon at two, so I'll see you then?"_

"Thanks Pamela." Things were starting to look up.

* * *

Katie was happy, but wary, as they drove back to the salvage. She had been back for almost two days but she just couldn't help worrying that it was all a trick. The thing she feared the most was the moment she actually started to believe that she got her life back that it would all be taken away from her again. They did that a lot in hell, they decieved her and made her think that she was alive again. It all felt so real, like it did to her now. But when she got comfortable and firmly believed that she had gotten away from them, the scenery disappeared around her and she was back in the pit.

"Are you okay?" Sam questioned, pulling her from her thoughts.

It wasn't until Sam spoke that Katie noticed that she felt her eyes welling up with tears. She blinked them back fiercly and then nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinkin' about something."

Sam nodded in understanding. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "What was it like?" He asked the question before he could even stop himself.

Katie's heart almost stopped when she thought about hell. She shot Sam a sideward glance. "I don't remember it." The youngest Winchester wasn't convinced. He could tell when people lied, that was just how his job worked. Katie knew that he doubted her answer so she spoke again. "All I remember is seeing my dad being killed by this demon. Then I went straight to the crossroads, sold my soul, and it all went... blank."

Silence filled the air between them. "Dean's going to go mad when he finds out we brought apple instead of cherry."

Katie was thankful that he had changed the subject to something so much more light hearted. "Well, pie is pie. Besides, they sold out of cherry."

"Yeah, I wonder why; Dean's in town. He probably raided the whole shelf." Sam joked.

Katie laughed. She really admired the banter between the two Winchesters, in fact she envied the two strangers. They had each other. Siblinghood was apparently a bond that could not be easily broken, and she'd never had that in her whole life. "It must be really nice to have your brother." She stated her thoughts out loud, smiling towards Sam.

Sam smiled back. "It really is. I would never trade him for anything... well, most of the time."

"It's the same with dad and me. I mean, before I... died we had the most awful relationship. We'd shout at each other, he'd try to control me, I'd rebel... I guess hormones and being a teenager hit me bad. I was determined that I wanted to just up and leave and get into hunting, but he didn't want me to. When he got killed by that demon whilst he was trying to save me, I knew I had to get him back alive. I just couldn't live without him alive. Then when I appeared on the roadside, he was the first person I needed to see. Hense, here I am."

"D'you think something pulled you out?"

"Definitely." Katie nodded. "I-I felt this burning sensation on my lower stomach, something was gripping me. It was as if all of the feeling had been put back into me. It was the most unbearable pain ever. And there was this bright light and shrill noise." She shuddered. "I couldn't see the thing, but something definitely pulled me out. I just don't know what."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Both adults were searching through their minds to try and think of what could of dragged Katie out. Sam was generally intrigued by the whole situation. He'd never heard of someone being pulled out of hell. A part of Katie wanted to leave her curiosity to burn, she didn't want to disturb whatever it was. If it wanted to make itself known then it would have done so by now. But most of her wanted to know. She wanted to know it was all legit and not a trick. After they had the meal, Katie decided that she would crack on which researching the whole thing. She needed to know what was happening, because being out of the loop of what had happened was slowly making her feel crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three - Surprise bedtime visit.  
**

The four adults sat around Bobby's table and ate their dinner. Dean, Sam and Katie were having a laugh and socialising with each other, something which made Katie feel much more alive. Bobby remained quite silent. He hadn't told them about the plans to go to Pamela's yet as he was still weighing out their options in his mind. Going to Pamela's and trying to contact the thing which dragged Katie out was such a reckless idea. Sure, it would bring them one step closer to understanding how and why she got out of hell but Pamela had told him that even she couldn't see the creature and that it was very powerful. What if it was dangerous? What if all of the interferring made it decide to send Katie straight back? Bobby inhaled a sharp breath at the mere thought of having to say goodbye to his daughter again.

"Dad?" Katie pulled her father away from his thoughts and shot him a genuinely concerned look. She had noticed that he was being quiet, too quiet. "What's up?"

Bobby looked up from his plate and sighed. He decided what they were going to do was the right thing. "I got in touch with Pamela."

"Aunty Pamela?" Katie couldn't help but smile. When she was much younger, and Bobby was out hunting, she would go and stay at Pamela's. Ever since her mother died she yearned for a female figure to be there for her. Pamela was that figure. She wasn't like a mother to Katie though. She acted like a cool aunty. "Cool, what did you talk about?"

"Well, she said the thing that pulled you out is really powerful and when Pamela tried to sense it and see what it was it wouldn't let her."

"Wait," Dean began as he finished a mouthful of his food. He looked between Bobby and Katie and then shared a confused, yet curious, glance with his brother. "Who is this Pamela chick?"

Bobby looked towards Dean. "She's a good friend of ours. She's psychic."

"Crystal ball psychic or Joe Power psychic?"

Katie scrunched her nose up, confused by Dean's question. "Neither. She's a genuine, powerful psychic, has been her whole life." She turned back to her father and frowned. "So this thing doesn't want us to find out what it is?"

Bobby shook his head. "Not by the sound of it. Anyway," He scratched the back of his neck anxiously. "We need to go to Pam's tomorrow so we can communicate with it. But, I spoke to her again just before dinner and she told me we need to bring Sam and Dean. Is that okay boys?"

"Definitely." Dean stated. He wanted to find out how to get John out of hell and this would be the only way. Besides, he had a genuine curiosity as to what this thing was.

Sam nodded in agreement. His curiosity was much more apparent than Dean's. In fact, whilst he was researching in the lounge earlier in the day he also started looking at possible creatures. He couldn't find any as there wasn't much lore on people being pulled out of hell. "Is it safe for us to be trying to communicate this thing though?" Although he wanted to find out what it was, he was genuinely concerned. "I mean, your friend Pamela did tell you that it didn't want to be seen Bobby."

"It's the best shot we have." Katie interrupted Bobby before he could even reply to Sam. She was scared, there was no doubt about that in her mind, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity of finding out. It was eating her up inside. Bobby still looked unsure so Katie smirked slightly. "Dad, getting in contact with this thing can't be as worse as hell." She joked. Bobby didn't find it funny at all. He shot her a look. "What? It was a joke!" Katie stated in a bid to defend herself.

"Yeah and it wasn't funny." Bobby grumbled as he carried on eating his dinner.

Katie started to eat more of her dinner and grumbled to herself too. "I thought it was funny."

* * *

After dinner Katie decided to have an early night, mainly because she felt she needed some time to herself to get her head wrapped around everything. The moment she walked into her old room she couldn't help but well up; Bobby had kept everything the same. Her bed was still right next to the window, so that she could look out on to the scrap yard and see who was leaving and entering it. When she was a little girl she would sit on her bed for hours on end when her father went out on a hunt and, on that odd occasion, left her at the actual yard with one of his friends. Sometimes she would fall asleep whilst waiting for him to come back. But when she woke up, the first thing she did was look straight out of the window and when she saw the red truck parked near the door she jumped straight out of bed and ran downstairs to see him again.

The rest of the room looked like it hadn't even been touched for such a long time. As she walked over to her wooden desk, she noticed that the same leaflet on a rave in a nightclub in the town and the pile of books about hunting different creatures were still sprawled out on it, and each item had collected a lot of dust. The whole room looked like it had been frozen in time and had remained still and without life for the whole time she was in hell. She didn't like it stepping back into the past at all. Maybe she would change everything around and make it all completely unrecognisable... well, maybe she would keep the bed as it was because she decided she probably couldn't sleep in the room with it moved about.

Katie walked back to her bed and fell back on it, letting her back sink into the matress so that she was completely comfortable. Being back in her old room was giving her the most comfort that she had had ever since she was pulled out of hell.

* * *

Katie woke up abruptly, her lungs gasping for air. When she could finally get some breath, she sucked it all in in panted gasps. Something wasn't right... She hadn't felt this panicked since she was in hell. Katie jumped up from her bed and studied her surroundings. She sighed in relief when she realised she was still in her bedroom.

"Katelyn Singer."

Her eyes darted in the direction of the dark voice to see a figure leant against her wardrobe. She couldn't really make out what the person looked like because the darkness engulfed him. All she knew was that she did not like the look of him at all. Without even realising she was doing so, she scuttled backwards so that her back was pressed against the edge of the window.

The figure chuckled as it walked closer to her. "Wow, it looks like hell really has changed you Katie."

"How do you know my name?" Katie demanded, suddenly finding some sort of bravery, in a bid to avert the subject. The figure stopped a few paces from the bed and smiled. The closer it got, the more Katie could see the defining facial features of it. The figure was a man, there was no doubt about that. His lips seemed to interchange into various different sarcastic and evil poses but his eyes held no noticable human emotion. They were still and deadly, ready to pounce at any moment.

"You're special Katelyn. Sure, I didn't pick you to begin with but when one of my 'collegues' pointed you out to me, I just had to come and check you out." The man in front of Katie walked closer to her bed, his lips contorted into a slimey smile. "Katelyn Singer, you're the addition I need to my bunch of special children."

"Who are you?" Katie questioned, her throat dry. Everything about this man intimidated her, and she had no idea why. Suddenly Katie felt an invisible, but strong, force pull her off of the bed. A surprised scream got trapped inside her throat and all she could do was watch the man levitate her with his hand. Katie's body moved towards him, until they were almost touching noses. She stared him in the eye, shocked. "Goddamnit, who are you?" She snapped as she struggled against her newly found restraints.

The man stared back at her and studied her face. Every ounce of his expression told Katie that he was pleased with himself. He ran a hand across her cheek, causing her to flinch away from his touch. Then he suddenly moved his hand away and pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket and sliced it into his other arm. Katie watched in horror as he moved the arm towards her mouth. "What are you doing?" She demanded, her heart beating fastly.

"Be a good little girl and drink this up." The man said in quite a patronising manner.

Katie raised her eyebrow. "No way!" She struggled against her retraints desperately. "Let me go!"

The man shrugged. "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." All of the sudden, the force pushed her back on to the bed. The man used one of his hands to squeeze her cheeks together and held his cut arm just slightly above her now slightly open mouth. Drips of crimson liquid fell rapidly into Katie's mouth. She tried to thrash around and get away from the man but she just couldn't. The force was at it's peak and wouldn't even let her move an inch. The strong and bitter taste of metal filled her mouth, but it was adjoined with something with a much stronger and repulsive taste. Katie felt her throat convulse in disagreement with the taste but the drops of blood continued to freely flow down her throat. She gagged unfreely as the taste was becoming to much for her.

The man stood above her and continued to let his blood fall into her mouth, for a little longer than he had done for the other special children. He had to get her up to the same place as them, and maybe even further along, because she hadn't been given his blood when she was six months old. He smiled in satisfaction of the fact that his blood cells would be mixing and transfusing with her own.

Katie looked up at the man pleadingly, her eyes wide. He met her eye contact and smirked, as his eyes flashed to a bright shade of yellow. She studied his eyes and if she wasn't being force fed then she would have gasped.

He pulled his arm away from Katie's mouth and pushed his sleeve back down but kept his other hand pressed into her cheeks to make sure that she drank every single drop.

"What the hell? BOBBY, SAM, GET IN HERE!" A shocked voice behind them pulled the man right away from Katie and caused him to turn around suddenly. He came face to face with Dean Winchester, who was storming towards the scene.

Dean stopped momentarily when he saw yellow eyes staring into his own. "Azezal." He growled angrily, his fists clenched together.

Azezal held his gaze for a few moments before chuckling lightly. "Tell Sammy I said hi." Almost as suddenly as he had appeared, Azezal dissappeared completely.

As soon as he had disappeared, Katie felt the force instantly disperse from her. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she jumped up from where she was lying and grabbed the bin beside her bed. The few drops of blood that were left in her mouth were spat out in distaste.

"Katie?" Bobby and Sam had appeared now and were standing behind Dean. Bobby rushed towards his daughter and pulled her face away from the bin. "What the hell just happened?"

Katie took a deep breath and looked between Bobby and the Winchesters, her mind spinning. She couldn't form any words, she just couldn't. The taste of that blood was still inside of her mouth and it wouldn't go.

"Katie," Dean began, his eyes focused on her. "What did he do to you?"

Both Bobby and Sam glanced at the oldest Winchester, who was slowly putting two and two together. "Who the hell is this he?" Bobby was getting really frustrated. One moment he was fast asleep and the next he was awoken by Dean shouting for him and Sam to get into Katie's room immediately.

Dean shook his head, as if he was still having trouble believing what he had seen. "The yellow eyed demon was in here!"

"The yellow eyed demon was in here?" Sam questioned his brother's statement, his eyes wide. On the other hand, Bobby's face completely lost the colour in his face. He shook his head in the same manner that Dean had. Sam turned to look at Katie who was touching her lips in disgust. She seemed to be in her own little world and was completely absorbed in her thoughts. "Katie?"

She managed to pull herself out of her mind when she heard her name. Katie looked at Sam and cleared her throat. "He..." She trailed off, unable to believe what was about to come out of her mouth. It just seemed really weird, even in the supernatural world. What sort of creature bled in someone's mouth? Katie was certain it was a creature, she was certain it was some sort of demon. The force she felt when she was backed on to her bed only backed up her assumptions. "He bled in my mouth." She whispered. The statement confused her and sickened her.

The three male hunters all looked at each other in turn, silently. Bobby went over his daughter's words in his mind, as if he had imagined her saying them. But no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that she didn't actually say it, the words still rang clearly in his ears; Azezal had been in his daughter's room and had fed her some of his blood.

Katie suddenly jumped up from the bed, her mind spinning. With every movement she took, she felt herself grow more and more dizzy. Her body swayed as she tried to walk across the room. Without even thinking, Sam gripped on to her arm and halted her movements. "What are you doing?"

Every single action seemed to aquire such an effort from Katie. It was like her body was fighting against something, and it had suddenly just started to. "I... need-" She cut herself off to fill her lungs with a huge gasp of air. Sam pulled her back towards the bed and placed her back on to it, beside her father. Bobby grabbed his daughter and tried to get her to communicate with him.

"Darlin', what's wrong?"

Her head swayed in a tired manner and her eyes drooped. When she realised what she was doing, her head snapped back up again and her eyes widened. "I've...got to-" Katie gulped and winced at the rawness of her throat. "-get it out of me!" Katie's voice came out hoarse and dry.

Bobby eyed his daughter, concerned, and then briefly turned to Dean. "Dean, can you go and get her some water please?"

"Sure." Dean didn't hesitate. He turned on his feet and rushed straight out of the room.

"Is this normal?" Bobby looked towards Sam, his voice raised in panic.

Sam shook his head. "No. None of _this_ is normal!" He paused for a few seconds to glance at Katie. Her face was growing paler and paler by the second and she seemed to be completely disconnected from everything, Sam was pretty certain that she couldn't even hear what they were saying. He wondered whether or not these were normal side effects for what had happened, as he was sure that he didn't have the side effects when the yellow eyed demon infected him. "I can't be too sure though, I was only six months old. It's just not normal for the yellow eyed demon to be targetting someone of Katie's age."

"Get... it out... of me." Katie pleaded, her voice barely audible. Her eyes were still drooped and her vision was beginning to become fuzzy but she could still make out the figures of her father and Sam. "Please." She added more urgently, as her body almost flopped to the left.

Bobby turned so that he was facing his daughter completely and gripped her shoulders tightly to try and stop her from swaying as wildly as she had. "Katie, darlin'," He began as he tried to get through to her. "You need to talk to me, okay?"

"Mmmm." Katie replied, nodding her head very slightly. Her body suddenly stilled and the only thing that told Bobby that she was alive was the faint breathing pattern that her body had developed.

"Katie?" Bobby shook his daughter. "KATIE?" He demanded more loudly.

Katie remained in her trance like state and didn't move an inch. Bobby turned back towards Sam and they exchanged a concerned look with one another. Sam knew one thing for sure; The yellow eyed demon did something to Katie that it didn't do to him or the other special children.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts for this story. Sorry for taking so long with updating! I've been very, very busy with revising for exams and doing my creative and media coursework. I hope you're still sticking with me! :D Review and let me know what you think. Thank you!  
**


End file.
